


Vodkabulary

by asleepyburrito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Eventual Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jokes only I would understand, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, drunk fluff, non smut ending as a bonus chapter, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleepyburrito/pseuds/asleepyburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still can't write for beans. You the fluffy reader get to deal with a drunk Sans and eventually show him "a good time" at The Great Papyrus' Sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magical Sleepover Setup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is meant to be a one shot but broken into two chapters. I'm still unsure of if I want to write full on smut or whether just to do small smut. >//o//>;; I shall do my best though! Enjoy~
> 
> **I think I am just going to do small smut because I'm new to writing gender neutral things, and I am going to be adding a chapter that has no smut for people that wanted to read the rest of the story but don't like/can't read smut. ^_^;;

It’s a beautiful night outside. Stars are shining. Spaghetti is cooking. On nights like this a person like you…should be getting ready for The Great Papyrus’ Sleepover! You spent most of your day helping gathering supplies for the sleepover. But it was all worth it to see the look of pure excitement on the tall skeleton’s face. You go downstairs to see Papyrus and Undyne almost done cooking and surprisingly the house isn’t on fire. Papyrus instantly notices you and picks you up in one of his classic platonic friendship hugs.

“AH HUMAN! SANS HASN’T COME BACK YET FROM GRILLBY’S AND I’M WORRIED HE’LL MISS MY AWESOME SLEEPOVER! WOULD YOU MIND BRINGING HIM BACK HOME FOR ME PLEASE?” He gave you the biggest puppy dog eyes, thought you didn’t know why since you were going to say yes. Papyrus and Sans have been there for you when you needed them plus anytime you help either of them something fun always happens.

“Sure Paps, I’ll be back with him soon!” You grabbed your jacket and waved to Papyrus and Undyne as you went out the door. It was so nice outside so the walk home was going to be a piece of cake. The town the skelebros lived in was so interesting, most of the monsters were friendly and the ones that weren’t…well they had their reasons. “Ah! There it is!” You said to yourself when you finally arrived at Grillby’s. You opened the door and waltzed inside. Grillby’s always made you feel nostalgic for some reason, it had a nice charm to it. You approached the bar and saw Sans hunched over the counter. He looked like he was sleeping.

“Hello Y/N, I was just about to call Papyrus.” You jumped at the crackle in Grillby’s voice. “You might want to be careful taking him home. He’s drank a little bit more than he can handle.” What’s a little bit in monster standards though? You turned your head to look at Sans and saw all of the ketchup bottles lying on the floor. You looked at Grillby quizzically.  
“Y-You’re kidding me right? There’s no way he could just get drunk off ketchup…could he?” You felt really dumb for asking that. Grillby chucked at your confusion.  
“There was more than ketchup in those bottles. I’m honestly not sure if he could walk at this point Y/N.” His concern for Sans made you smile brightly. 

“I promised Papyrus I would bring him home so he wouldn’t miss the party.” You walk over to Sans and shook him gently. “Sans wake up I need to bring you home.” He shifted slightly and groaned. You refuse to be defeated by his drunken laziness. “Grillby would you mind turning Sans’ bar stool around when I say so?” Grillby nodded; you squatted down in front of Sans. “Okay now!” As soon as Grillby turned the stool you grabbed Sans and picked him up. Fortunately for you he went koala bear and latched on to you. He was a lot lighter than he seemed which was great since Papyrus wouldn’t have to wait long for your return.

“Thanks again Grillby, oh and here!” You gave Grillby some money and giggled. “I paid part of his tab for ya.” You held Sans tight and walked out the door. As you were walking back to Papyrus you noticed Sans nuzzling into your neck, you felt your face heat up but kept walking. “He’s so warm and cuddly, I wonder if he’s always like this.” You arrived back at Papyrus’ house but since you were holding onto Sans you kicked the door instead of knocking. Undyne answered the door and stared at Sans then back at you. She was silent for a moment, then she had a wicked grin on her face.

“Fuhuhuhu! Alphys get a load of the cute couple!” Your face burned even brighter than last time and it didn’t help that Sans was murmuring something on your neck. Why did he have to be an adorable drunk? Alphys came over to see what her magnificent girlfriend was laughing at. She turned towards you two and blushed. Her eyes looked like big sparkly marbles. Oh god, what was going on in her head?

“O-Oh my gosh. You two are so c-cute! I thought Sans only clung to Papyrus like that.” You laughed at her comment, she looked at you quizzically.  
“Alphys, Sans is drunk off his bones. For all I know he could be thinking I’m Papyrus.” Alphys and Undyne looked at each other wide eyed. “H-Hey Y/N you might want to be careful. Sans can be a bit random when he’s drunk.” You heard Papyrus call from the kitchen.

“UNDYNE, ALPHYS! HAS THE HUMAN RETURNED WITH MY BROTHER YET? THE SPAGHETTI IS ALMOST FINISHED AND I DON’T WANT THEM TO MISS IT!” Aww Papyrus really is the coolest brother ever, just like Sans always says. You break from your sentimental thoughts because you feel someone tugging at your hair. You look down to see a certain skeleton staring at you with half lidded eyesockets, which had little hearts in the middle of them and let’s not forget the bright blue spread across his cheekbones. Is this what Alphys meant by random? 

“H-Hey Y/N, knock knock.” He kept tugging at your hair to simulate knocking. His heart shaped eyes sparkled when you locked eyes with him.  
“Who’s there?” You couldn’t help but think he was cute while drunk. He started to giggle and pulled you in closer.  
“Lava.” He hiccupped, you could smell ketchup on his breath. 

“L-Lava who?” He giggled again and leaned towards your neck. What exactly was he planning on doing?

“I lava you.” You felt something warm run over your neck. “Mmm…you are o-one tasty human. Heh, are you my a-appetizer, or my dessert?” Your face was as bright as Papyrus’ spaghetti sauce by now. You have a drunk Sans coming on to you. Yet somehow you didn’t mind this…and then Sans bit you. 

“Alright punks I’m not trying to give Papyrus “the talk” so if you’re going to continue do it after dinner and in Sans’ room.” Oh god Undyne why? Sans stopped his attack on your neck to look at Undyne. He hiccupped and grinned at her then at you.

“Heh, Y-Y/N what do you c-call a fish with no e-eye?” No response. “Undyne.” Welp, he’s done it now. Undyne looked like she was about to murder Sans. Luckily Papyrus finally came in the living room. He stared at Sans for a moment before having one of his famous freakouts.

“SANS, STOP CANOODLING WITH THE HUMAN AND COME TO THE KITCHEN SO THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN SERVE YOU ALL MY GLORIOUS SPAGHETTI!” Canoodling? Papyrus has an adorable sense of vocabulary. Sans freed you from his grasp and wobbled over to Papyrus.

“Paps, y-you’re the coolest bro ever a-and I love you.” Papyrus stared at Sans for a second before realizing what was going on. He sighed and shook his head. He decided to ask you about this later.

“OF COURSE I AM NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” 

“G-Guess I need to ketchup to your level coolness.” You saw Papyrus’ eye sockets twitch a bit.

“SANS NO!”

“Come on P-Paps think of a-all of the pastabilities.” Sans had an adorable shit faced grin and his puns were so bad you couldn’t help but join him.

“Gee Sans, I think your vodkabulary needs some work.”

“HUMAN! STOP ENCOURAGING HIS TERRIBLE PUNS!”

“S-Sorry I didn’t read my w-whiskeypedia this morning.” You and Sans were dying of laughter while Papyrus looked extremely annoyed.

“OH MY GOD SANS! JUST GET IN THE KITCHEN!” Papyrus went into the kitchen to finish up setting the table and to get away from our silly puns. You felt Sans attempt to lace his hand with yours. When he finally succeeded you gave his hand a light squeeze and smiled happily at him. His face turned a light blue and dragged you into the kitchen with him.


	2. Magical Fun and Slightly Sexy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Smut, run away if you don't want to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I suck.  
> I still do plan on making a fluffy ending for those who don't like and or can't read smut. I hope you all like it!  
> If you want you can bug me on my Tumblr.  
> http://asleepyburrito.tumblr.com

Papyrus really outdid himself today. The kitchen wasn’t in shambles and the walls didn’t have splattered vegetables. To top it all off the spaghetti…tasted fantastic! You feel that you are in pasta heaven!

“Oh my god Papyrus, this is amazing!” You looked over and saw Papyrus' chest swell with pride. He was so happy.

“OF COURSE HUMAN! IT IS ONLY NATURAL THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BE ABLE TO COOK SUCH A SPLENDID DINNER!” Papyrus laughed a little nervously. “ALSO UNDYNE AND I FOLLOWED THE RECIPE FOR ONCE.” 

“Yeah but who knew cooking like a wimp meant that your food ends up tasting great?” Undyne and Papyrus high fived each other from across the table. You weren’t complaining, but you did want seconds. Papyrus knew how much you loved pasta and he was glad to share anything with his cool best friend. You ended up eating another plate and saving some for tomorrow. 

It was time to head to Sans’ and Papyrus’ living room to play some games. Undyne brought her videogame system over with some fighting and shooter games, Alphys brought over her many different animes, and Papyrus brought down some puzzles. Hey, that’s classic Papyrus right? You joined Papyrus in finishing a junior jumble puzzle he has been stumped on for months. He was amazed at how quickly you solved it. You told him it was all about practice. When you played videogames with Undyne you could beat her in some of the fighting games but you royally sucked at the shooters. But you didn’t mind since Undyne was enjoying kicking your ass. You and Alphys enjoyed discussing what you liked and didn’t like about your favorite animes. Tonight was turning out to be extremely fun! You looked over to see Sans sleeping on Papyrus. Papyrus looked off into the distance for a few moments. He placed Sans on the couch before approaching you.

“HUMAN, WOULD YOU MIND IF I SPOKE TO YOU IN THE KITCHEN PRIVATELY?” His face was full of concern. You followed him into the kitchen without question.

“What’s up Papyrus? You seem upset. Is there something I can help you with?” You really didn’t like it when Papyrus was upset. 

“ERM…H-HAS SANS TOLD YOU WHY HE WAS DRINKING TONIGHT?” Said Papyrus, his face growing more upset. Your eyes widened at the realization that this wasn’t the first time Sans has come home drunk. How hadn’t you noticed though?

“No, all he did was flirt with me why?” You felt your heart drop and started to get really nervous. You looked over to see Papyrus nervously scratching the back of his skull.  
“I-I KNOW I SHOULDN’T BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU THIS HUMAN…B-BUT SANS HE’S…”

“He’s what Papyrus? What is wrong with Sans?” You had the same look of concern as Papyrus right now. 

“SANS IS DRUNK BECAUSE HE'S TRYING TO REPRESS HIS FEELINGS FOR YOU! T-THAT’S WHY I HAD YOU GO GET HIM…I WAS HOPING THAT HE WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU. Your face burned brightly. Sans liked you? When did this happen? Usually you can pick up when someone likes you really easily. “I HAVE ONE MORE FAVOR TO ASK OF YOU HUMAN.” You looked at Papyrus and nodded.

“Sure Paps, anything for you.” You replied, slightly calmer now that you know what is going on.

“NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS P-PLEASE DON’T HURT MY BROTHER. HE IS ALL I HAD IN THE UNDERGROUND A-AND EVEN THOUGH I HAVE A LOT OF FRIENDS NOW, I CAN’T R-REPLACE HIM. Papyrus began to lightly sob. You immediately rushed to his side and hugged him tightly.

“Shh…Paps I would never dream of hurting you, Sans, or any of the monsters for that matter. I care about you all too much. I’ll take care of this situation with Sans don’t worry.” You wiped away his tears and smiled brightly. Shortly after he went back to his usual giddiness and brought you back into the living room.

OH HUMAN, THE OTHER DAY I WAS RESEARCHING THE INTERNET FOR SOME OTHER FUN GAMES TO DO AT SLEEPOVERS AND I CAME ACROSS ONE CALLED “TRUTH OR DARE” WOULD YOU SHOW ME HOW TO PLAY IT?” 

“Sure Paps! We can all play actually it’s a funny way to get to know each other better.”

“UNDYNE, ALPHYS, SANS, COME ON WE ARE GOING TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! HUMAN, HOW DO WE START PLAYING?”

“Well, we can all sit in a circle and whoever wants to start first can start, then we just take turns. Easy right?” Papyrus’ eyes lit up and he ushered everyone to sit in a circle. You sat in-between Papyrus and…Sans? You didn’t think he would have actually woken up from his slumber.

“UNDYNE! TRUTH OR DARE?” Undyne had to ponder for a moment.

“I pick dare!”

“HMM…I KNOW! I DARE YOU TO DO SOMETHING NOT UNDYNE-LIKE!” Undyne looked extremely confused.

“Bro, I think you n-need to be more specific t-than that.”

“THANK YOU SANS! OKAY UNDYNE, I WANT YOU TO DO…SOMETHING GIRLY! IT’S NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!” Undyne’s eyes widened while her face flushed a light blue. She turned to Alphys who had sparkles in her eyes.

“I had to pick dare didn’t I?” She grumbled and kicked the nonexistent dust on the floor. Everyone waited with baited breath to see what Undyne would do. Sans had his phone out and was recording.

“Alright punks stand back! You wanted something girly well here it is!” Undyne moves to a different part of the floor and pirouettes several times like a ballerina. You clapped your hands like a madman when she was done. Undyne was more manly than most of the male monsters so being able to do that with such perfection was so—

“Undyne that was incredible!!” You couldn’t contain your excitement. Undyne darted her eyes away from you.

“U-Undyne, Y/N is right! W-Why didn’t y-you tell me that you c-could do cool s-stuff like that?” Alphys began to ramble about how great Undyne is and how lucky she is to have her as a girlfriend. Undyne sat back down, still embarrassed over what she did.

“It’s my turn then right? Y/N, truth or dare?” 

“Me? Uhm…truth!” Undyne smiled at you, you wondered what she was going to ask you.

“What is one of the awkward things you have ever done?” You fell silent.

“Which kind of awkward? Weird like sexual awkward, eww awkward, or regular awkward?” 

“You know what we’re all adults here right? Sexual awkward.” Undyne started doing her famous “fuhuhu” laugh, which gave you time to think about which one to tell them. 

“Okay! I have one!” All attention was turned on to you. “When I was younger I used to get bored a lot. When I was really bored I would usually spend time pleasuring myself. Long story short my hand wasn’t cutting it for that day. So I tried using an object in my room as a makeshift toy. Little did I know the fake head was too thick and it well…” Everyone leaned in to hear what happened. “It got stuck. So I left it there for a few minutes because I didn’t know what to do and then I attempted to pull it out. Eventually I got it out and it made a pop noise. I was in so much pain so I never did that again.” Awkward silence…Well at least you know you told a good enough story.

“Wow Y/N, you’re kind of a freak aren’t you?” Sans winked at you and pulled you closer to him. You shrugged your shoulders and laughed enjoying everyone’s reactions to your story.

“I-It’s a really good t-thing that A-Asgore, Toriel and F-Frisk were busy today huh?” Alphys tugged at her lab coat letting out imaginary steam.

“Oh right the game! Alphys, truth or dare?”

“W-What me? O-Oh uhm…d-dare!” Alphys tried her hardest to look confident.

“I dare you to act out one of your favorite animes! You don’t have to do it alone though you can use up as props!”

“T-That’ll be easy! Undyne and I a-always do this kind of stuff when we’re— An audible “ahem” came from Undyne. “I-I mean yeah this will b-be easy!” When it came to anime Alphys always had this strange confidence around her that you admired. Hence, why you decided to give her an easy dare.

She ended up acting out Kissy Kissy Mew Mew. It was pretty cute to watch since her and Undyne played the main roles. It was a bit odd though, since you think they do this more often then they let on. But hey, to each their own right?

“Papyrus, t-truth or dare?”

“I WILL DO TRUTH DR. ALPHYS!”

“I’ve always w-wondered what do you d-do with all of your leftover s-spaghetti?”

“EXCELLENT QUESTION DR. ALPHYS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GIVE IT TO ALL OF THE HUNGRY STRAY ANIMALS I FIND ON OUR STREET, THEY REALLY LOVE IT AND ALWAYS COME BACK FOR MORE. AT LEAST THESE DOGS DON’T STEAL MY SPECIAL ATTACKS NYEH HEH HEH!” Everyone started laughing and Papyrus phone started to ring.

“WOWIE METTATON’S CALLING!” Papyrus answers quickly and puts Mettaton on speaker.

“Papy, darling! How are you doing on this fabulous evening?

“I AM QUITE GOOD METTATON! WE ARE ALL PLAYING A HUMAN GAME CALLED “TRUTH OR DARE”, IT’S VERY FUN!”

“Ooh how delicious! May I have a turn at this game?” Papyrus looked at you since you were technically the ringleader behind this game. You gave him a thumbs up in response. 

“SURE METTATON!”

“Alright darlings~ Sans, truth or dare?"

“F-For you sparkly toaster, I c-choose dare.”

“I’ll ignore the toaster comment for now. Aha! I dare you to do something scandalous with Y/N. Alphys, make sure to get it on camera for me, ta-ta darlings!” Mettaton hung up.

“It’s okay Alphys, how scandalous could Sans possibly be?” You started laughing at Mettaton’s challenge. “Bring it on you sinful skeleton.” You teased Sans because you really didn’t think he would do anything. Alphys turned on her camera to capture this moment.

He smirked and motioned you over to him. You inched over unsure of what his definition of scandalous was. He pulled you into his lap and held you close.

“H-Hey pal, what do you call s-someone who kisses the dead?” He leaned in closer to you, inhaling your scent.

“I-I don’t k-know what?” You hated how nervous you were now and how red your face was.

“Heh, you.” You looked at him puzzled.

“Wait, what? Sans that wasn’t a— “ 

You were cut off by a pair of teeth being pressed against your lips. Even though he sobered up a bit he’s still drunk right? Were you taking advantage of him if you moved it further? Should you kiss him back or just stay still like a weenie? You told your inner fears to go kick rocks and enjoy this moment. You kissed him back just like the cheesy movies when the person being kissed flings their arms over the person kissing them. Everyone was watching in awe, you heard Papyrus cheering Sans in the background for finally not being lazy about something. You felt him nip your bottom lip and you opened your mouth, moaning slightly. You were then greeted with the same fluorescent tongue that was playing with your neck earlier. Your tongues first explored every nook and cranny of your mouths, then battled for dominance. You broke apart from the kiss at the same time to get some air. Sans mumbled something in your ear.

“What was that?” Sans shitfaced grin reappeared but he was blushing too.

“I’ll tell you after, I forgot we had an audience.” Oh fuck. You just made out with Sans in front of everyone and on camera. Papyrus’ eyes had so many sparkles they would make Mettaton jealous. Undyne was trying to fathom what just happened. Alphys wasn’t yellow anymore, luckily she did stop recording and sent the video to Mettaton. 

“H-Hey why don’t we watch some of the animes that Alphys brought over?” You felt your lust for Sans growing but you wouldn’t take care of it now. No, everyone had to leave first and Papyrus needed to be in bed. So anime will have to do for now to pass the time. Sans still had you captive in his lap but you didn’t mind, everyone huddled in and began to watch Kissy Kissy Mew Mew. 

Alphys was right. Kissy Kissy Mew Mew 2 really does suck. The first series was way better. You started to feel yourself falling asleep watching an anime that involved giant robots. This must have been one of Undyne’s favorites. You tried to stay awake but ultimately failed and succumbed to sleep.

You woke up and checked your phone for the time. It was 2:30 A.M. Oops, you didn’t mean to fall asleep on everyone. Wait where are you? You look around the room you were in and saw a trash tornado. You turned around to see a slightly sleeping Sans staring at you.

“Sup?”

“W-When did I come in your room?” You felt your heart beat rapidly.

“I brought you in here after I read Paps his bedtime story, Undyne and Alphys are sleeping downstairs. You’re great in bed.” You went very silent.

“What?!” Sans grinned at you and started chuckling.

“You can sleep for days.” You groaned and cuddling next to the punny skeleton. He tensed up a bit but began to relax when you nuzzled your cheek against his collarbone and that’s when it began.

You felt your curiosity and lust for Sans made its way in you. What’s the worst that can happen? You decided to try something small to see Sans reaction. You licked his collarbone in small circles. A boney hand made it to your hair and tugged. You weren’t going to give up that easy so you bit his neck like he bit yours: small nips at first then bite down and suck. Sans breathing became slightly heavy. He clawed at your back roughly and drew a little blood. You hissed in pain but it felt amazing.

“S-Sorry about that pal. You should know w-what you’re messing with.” He showed you his bloody fingers. You smiled playfully and took one of his hands near your mouth and licked the blood off of each finger slowly, making sure never to break eye contact with Sans. He was speechless and impressed with your boldness all at once. He mumbled something again but you couldn’t hear it over your own fantasies.

“Sorry what was that?” You giggled at his attempts to make you nervous again. He grinned and pulled you in for a kiss. Your kiss turned into a complete make out session. During that make out session Sans grabbed one of your hands and moved it towards his pelvis, only what you were feeling wasn’t his pelvis.

“Heh, I think I could find a better use for that tongue of yours.” Welp, looks like you were going to do this. Your hand was at the waistband of his shorts awaiting his approval.

“Sans?”

“Yeah?” You pulled his shorts down and out popped his blue dick. Internally you were screaming because this was so cool! But you had to keep your sexy face on, you weren’t going to let him win this challenge.

“Wanna have a good time?” You attempted to say in your most seductive voice. But it worked, Sans nodded and awaited your next move. You grasped his member and pumped slowly, focused on what kind of reaction Sans would give you. Sans placed a boney hand on your head and moved it towards his tip. You kissed and licked the tip of Sans’ dick while your hand worked the base. He surprisingly didn’t taste like ketchup. 

“Y-You filthy sinner…” In response you took Sans into your mouth inch by inch, massaging him with your tongue. You head started bobbing up and down at a good pace, he felt so hot but nice. The sounds you got from Sans were just lovely. Your teeth lightly scraped against his shaft and licked him up and down like a lollipop. 

“Ngh! I-If you k-keep that up,” Sans hissed at you. Finally, he was breaking. You started getting sloppy, making tiny circles on his tip. Your hand resumed its rightful place and pumped Sans’ base as you sucked, licked his cock. Your saliva was dripping all over him, but he didn’t care and neither did you. His eye sockets went black, his face flushed.

“You wanna win this game so badly huh? Alright you asked for it.” Sans gripped your hair tightly and shoved his whole cock in your mouth. It was out of nowhere and made you choke. He was right, you did want to win this game. You bobbed your head at an unmentionable speed, deep throating him like he wanted. He was at his limit and his moans were becoming louder and louder. Sans’ skull hit his pillow, his spine arched.

“S-Shit! Ah, I guess y-you win this round kid,” Sans panted. You felt Sans’ body twitch before cumming in your mouth. You swallowed most of it and what you didn’t swallow ended up on your face. Sans looked up at you and grinned.

“You got a little something on mine on ya,” Sans remarked. You stuck your tongue out at him before cleaning your face. Once you were done you resumed cuddling with him. You both heard each other’s soul beat for one another and blushed.

“So, Sans?”

“Yeah?”

You pecked him on his teeth innocently and smiled.

“I lava you too.”


	3. Magical Fluffy Censor Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Sans?”  
> “Yeah Y/N?” Wow, he actually used your name instead of ‘kid’ or ‘pal’. He usually never addresses you by name. You decided to get with him on eye level.  
> “Uhmm….” Confidence was not your strong suit when it came to things like this. You started twiddling your thumbs around and sighed heavily. “W-What was being in the Underground like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took waaay too long for my liking! QAQ This chapter is obviously non smut. It might have some slight angst but it's mostly fluff. Let me know what you all think. I do plan on eventually writing a little series once I have gathered all of my ideas so super excited to share that once I start writing it. Thank you all for reading and leaving your thoughts regardless of whether it's positive or negative. Everything helps me in some way shape or form. ^_^ Okay enjoy~

Papyrus really outdid himself today. The kitchen wasn’t in shambles and the walls didn’t have splattered vegetables. To top it all off the spaghetti…tasted fantastic! You feel that you are in pasta heaven!  
“Oh my god Papyrus, this is amazing!” You looked over and saw Papyrus chest swell with pride. He was so happy.  
“OF COURSE HUMAN! IT IS ONLY NATURAL THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BE ABLE TO COOK SUCH A SPLENDID DINNER!” Papyrus laughed a little nervously. “ALSO UNDYNE AND I FOLLOWED THE RECIPE FOR ONCE.”  
“Yeah but who knew cooking like a wimp meant that your food ends up tasting great?” Undyne and Papyrus high fived each other from across the table. You weren’t complaining, but you did want seconds. Papyrus knew how much you loved pasta and he was glad to share anything with his cool best friend. You ended up eating another plate and saving some for tomorrow.  
It was time to head to Sans’ and Papyrus’ living room to play some games. Undyne brought her videogame system over with some fighting and shooter games, Alphys brought over her many different animes, and Papyrus brought down some puzzles. Hey, that’s classic Papyrus right? You joined Papyrus in finishing a junior jumble puzzle he has been stumped on for months. He was amazed at how quickly you solved it. You told him it was all about practice. When you played videogames with Undyne you could beat her in some of the fighting games but you royally sucked at the shooters. But you didn’t mind since Undyne was enjoying kicking your ass. You and Alphys enjoyed discussing what you liked and didn’t like about your favorite animes. Tonight was turning out to be extremely fun! You looked over to see Sans sleeping on Papyrus. Papyrus looked off into the distance for a few moments. He placed Sans on the couch before approaching you.  
“HUMAN, WOULD YOU MIND IF I SPOKE TO YOU IN THE KITCHEN PRIVATELY?” His face was full of concern. You followed him into the kitchen without question.  
“What’s up Papyrus? You seem upset. Is there something I can help you with?” You really didn’t like it when Papyrus was upset.  
“ERM…H-HAS SANS TOLD YOU WHY HE WAS DRINKING TONIGHT?” Said Papyrus, his face growing more upset. Your eyes widened at the realization that this wasn’t the first time Sans has come home drunk. How hadn’t you noticed though?  
“No, all he did was flirt with me why?” You felt your heart drop and started to get really nervous. You looked over to see nervously scratching the back of his skull.  
“I-I KNOW I SHOULDN’T BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU THIS HUMAN…B-BUT SANS HE’S…”  
“He’s what Papyrus? What is wrong with Sans?” You had the same look of concern as Papyrus right now.  
“SANS IS DRUNK BECAUSE HE TRIED TO REPRESS HIS FEELINGS FOR YOU! T-THAT’S WHY I HAD YOU GO GET HIM…I WAS HOPING THAT HE WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU. Your face burned brightly. Sans liked you? When did this happen? Usually you can pick up when someone likes you really easily. “I HAVE ONE MORE FAVOR TO ASK OF YOU HUMAN.” You looked at Papyrus and nodded.  
“Sure Paps, anything for you.” You replied, slightly calmer now that you know what is going on.  
“NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS P-PLEASE DON’T HURT MY BROTHER. HE IS ALL I HAD IN THE UNDERGROUND A-AND EVEN THOUGH I HAVE A LOT OF FRIENDS NOW, I CAN’T R-REPLACE HIM. Papyrus began to lightly sob. You immediately rushed to his side and hugged him tightly.  
“Shh…Paps I would never dream of hurting you, Sans, or any of the monsters for that matter. I care about you all too much. I’ll take care of this situation with Sans don’t worry.” You wiped away his tears and smiled brightly. Shortly after he went back to his usual giddiness and brought you back into the living room.  
OH HUMAN, THE OTHER DAY I WAS RESEARCHING THE INTERNET FOR SOME OTHER FUN GAMES TO DO AT SLEEPOVERS AND I CAME ACROSS ONE CALLED “TRUTH OR DARE” WOULD YOU SHOW ME HOW TO PLAY IT?”  
“Sure Paps! We can all play actually it’s a funny way to get to know each other better.”  
“UNDYNE, ALPHYS, SANS, COME ON WE ARE GOING TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! HUMAN, HOW DO WE START PLAYING?”  
“Well, we can all sit in a circle and whoever wants to start first can start, then we just take turns. Easy right?” Papyrus’ eyes lit up and he ushered everyone to sit in a circle. You say in-between Papyrus and…Sans? You didn’t think he would have actually woken up from his slumber.  
“UNDYNE! TRUTH OR DARE?” Undyne had to ponder for a moment.  
“I pick dare!”  
“HMM…I KNOW! I DARE YOU TO DO SOMETHING NOT UNDYNE-LIKE!” Undyne looked extremely confused.  
“Bro, I think you n-need to be more specific t-than that.”  
“THANK YOU SANS! OKAY UNDYNE, I WANT YOU TO DO…SOMETHING GIRLY! IT’S NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!” Undyne’s eyes widened while her face flushed a light blue. She turned to Alphys who had sparkles in her eyes.  
“I had to pick dare didn’t I?” She grumbled and kicked the nonexistent dust on the floor. Everyone waited with baited breath to see what Undyne would do. Sans had his phone out and was recording.  
“Alright punks stand back! You wanted something girly well here it is!” Undyne moves to a different part of the floor and pirouettes several times like a ballerina. You clapped your hands like a madman when she was done. Undyne was more manly than most of the male monsters so being able to do that with such perfection was so—  
“Undyne that was incredible!!” You couldn’t contain your excitement. Undyne darted her eyes away from you.  
“U-Undyne, Y/N is right! W-Why didn’t y-you tell me that you c-could do cool s-stuff like that?” Alphys began to ramble about how great Undyne is and how lucky she is to have her as a girlfriend. Undyne sat back down, still embarrassed over what she did.  
“It’s my turn then right? Y/N, truth or dare?”  
“Me? Uhm…truth!” Undyne smiled at you, you wondered what she was going to ask you.  
“What is one of the dumbest things you have done to entertain yourself?” After going through your many misadventures in your head you decided on one that made you laugh.  
“One day a close friend and I went to a novelty/sex shop and bought some rainbow dick shaped lollipops like the cool kids we were. From there we went to one of my old hangouts and started to have a sword fight with them. I lost since they broke my balls off and we died laughing afterwards. The end.” Awkward silence…then everyone burst out laughing.  
“Hey kid, I guess your f-friend was a bit of a ballbuster.” Sans winked at you and pulled you closer to him.  
“SANS, NO!”  
“Yeah, they were a bit of a nutcracker.” You and Sans both high-fived in a similar fashion that Undyne and Papyrus did earlier.  
“NYEH! I SWEAR YOU BOTH WERE MADE FOR EACHOTHER!”  
“I-It’s okay Papyrus, if Y/N and Sans s-start dating you’ll have an extra sibling to make spaghetti for!” Awkward silence times two for you and Sans check.  
“Oh right the game! Alphys, truth or dare?”  
“W-What me? O-Oh uhm…d-dare!” Alphys tried her hardest to look confident.  
“I dare you to act out one of your favorite animes! You don’t have to do it alone though you can use up as props!”  
“T-That’ll be easy! Undyne and I a-always do this kind of stuff when we’re— An audible “ahem” came from Undyne. “I-I mean yeah this will b-be easy!” When it came to anime Alphys always had this strange confidence around her that you admired. Hence, why you decided to give her an easy dare.  
She ended up acting out Kissy Kissy Mew Mew. It was pretty cute to watch since her and Undyne played the main roles. It was a bit odd though, since you think they do this more often then they let on. But hey, to each their own right?  
“Papyrus, t-truth or dare?”  
“I WILL DO TRUTH DR. ALPHYS!”  
“I’ve always w-wondered what do you d-do with all of your leftover s-spaghetti?”  
“EXCELLENT QUESTION DR. ALPHYS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GIVE IT TO ALL OF THE HUNGRY STRAY ANIMALS I FIND ON OUR STREET, THEY REALLY LOVE IT AND ALWAYS COME BACK FOR MORE. AT LEAST THESE DOGS DON’T STEAL MY SPECIAL ATTACKS NYEH HEH HEH!” Everyone started laughing and Papyrus phone started to ring.  
“WOWIE METTATON’S CALLING!” Papyrus answers quickly and puts Mettaton on speaker.  
“Papy, darling! How are you doing on this fabulous evening?  
“I AM QUITE GOOD METTATON! WE ARE ALL PLAYING A HUMAN GAME CALLED “TRUTH OR DARE”, IT’S VERY FUN!”  
“Ooh how delicious! May I have a turn at this game?” Papyrus looked at you since you were technically the ringleader behind this game. You gave him a thumbs up in response.  
“SURE METTATON!”  
“Alright darlings~ Sans, truth or dare?  
“F-For you sparkly toaster, I c-choose dare.”  
“I’ll ignore the toaster comment for now. Aha! I dare you to do something scandalous with Y/N. Alphys darling make sure to get it on camera for me, ta-ta darlings!” Mettaton hung up.  
“It’s okay Alphys, how scandalous could Sans possibly be?” You started laughing at Mettaton’s challenge. “Bring it on you sinful skeleton.” You teased Sans because you really didn’t think he would do anything. Alphys turned on her camera to capture this moment.  
He smirked and motioned you over to him. You inched over unsure of what his definition of scandalous was. He pulled you into his lap and held you close.  
“H-Hey pal, what do you call s-someone who kisses the dead?” He leaned in closer to you, inhaling your scent.  
“I-I don’t k-know what?” You hated how nervous you were now and how red your face was.  
“Heh, you.” You looked at him puzzled.  
“Wait, what? Sans that wasn’t a— “  
You were cut off by a pair of teeth being pressed against your lips. Even though he sobered up a bit he’s still drunk right? Were you taking advantage of him if you moved it further? Should you kiss him back or just stay still like a weenie? You told your inner fears to go kick rocks and enjoy this moment. You kissed him back just like the cheesy movies when the person being kissed flings their arms over the person kissing them. Everyone was watching in awe, you heard Papyrus cheering Sans in the background for finally not being lazy about something. You felt him nip your bottom lip and you opened your mouth, moaning slightly. You were then greeted with the same fluorescent tongue that was playing with your neck earlier. Your tongues first explored every nook and cranny of your mouths, then battled for dominance. You broke apart from the kiss at the same time to get some air. Sans mumbled something in your ear.  
“What was that?” Sans shitfaced grin reappeared but he was blushing too.  
“I’ll tell you after, I forgot we had an audience.” Oh crap. You just made out with Sans in front of everyone and on camera. Papyrus’ eyes had so many sparkles they would make Mettaton jealous. Undyne was trying to fathom what just happened. Alphys wasn’t yellow anymore, luckily she did stop recording and sent the video to Mettaton.  
“H-Hey why don’t we watch some of the animes that Alphys brought over?” You did want to talk to Sans about what you and Papyrus talked about but now wasn’t the time. Everyone had to leave first and Papyrus needed to be in bed. So anime will have to do for now to pass the time. Sans still had you captive in his lap but you didn’t mind, everyone huddled in and began to watch Kissy Kissy Mew Mew.  
Alphys was right. Kissy Kissy Mew Mew 2 really does suck. The first series was way better. You started to feel yourself falling asleep watching an anime that involved giant robots. This must have been one of Undyne’s favorites. You tried to stay awake but ultimately failed and succumbed to sleep.  
You woke up and checked your phone for the time. It was 2:30 A.M. Oops, you didn’t mean to fall asleep on everyone. Wait where are you? You look around the room you were in and saw a trash tornado. You turned around to see a slightly sleeping Sans staring at you.  
“Sup?”  
“W-When did I come in your room?” You felt your heart beat rapidly.  
“I brought you in here after I read Paps his bedtime story, Undyne and Alphys are sleeping downstairs. You’re great in bed.” You went very silent.  
“What?!” Sans grinned at you and started chuckling.  
“You can sleep for days.” You groaned and cuddling next to the punny skeleton. He tensed up a bit but began to relax when you nuzzled your cheek against his collarbone and that’s when you decided to ask.  
“Hey Sans?”  
“Yeah Y/N?” Wow, he actually used your name instead of ‘kid’ or ‘pal’. He usually never addresses you by name. You decided to get with him on eye level.  
“Uhmm….” Confidence was not your strong suit when it came to things like this. You started twiddling your thumbs around and sighed heavily. “W-What was being in the Underground like?” Sans’ eye sockets immediately turned black.  
“It was a constant reminder that we were trapped. Especially when…when you’re like me and you remember everything. Once you think you’re done suffering, boom! Everything just resets and you’re back to square one. I-It’s hard to live my life here without being in fear that one day…Frisk may reset everything again. Heh, sorry about telling you all this…usually I’m really good at keeping a poker face on.” Sans began to tell you some stories about the Underground. Some were really funny and some were just plain gruesome. Wow, Frisk was really had to go through all of that? You couldn’t believe that he had to keep this all inside and yet, he still tries to smile. You held Sans in a comforting hug before deciding to speak.  
“I guess I should feel pretty lucky huh? D-Does Papyrus know? About the resets?” Sans gripped onto your clothes and shook his head.  
“Even if I were to explain it to him, it wouldn’t really matter if the world gets reset. Everyone’s memories are gone and even if they remember a slight fragment they usually just think it’s a bad dream. The only one who knows about resets is me, Frisk and the flower that hangs out with them.” Sans appeared to be staring off into space.  
“Well I think you should learn how to trust Frisk. It sounds like they went through just as much as you did. So I’m sure this time your happy ending won’t disappear.”  
“Heh, you sound like Paps. Always believing there’s good in everyone.”  
“Hehe, yeah. I got one more question for you Sans!”  
“Shoot.”  
“How do you like it on the surface?”  
“Well, I haven’t explored as much as Paps has besides when I am trying to keep him outta trouble but it’s really amazing what you all have up here. It’s also amazing to see how much humans take for granted. Most of you guys don’t really care about the simple things in life but to us monsters, something as simple as seeing the sunrise is really wonderful.” He did really have a point about people taking things for granted but that’s just how the world works.  
“Sometimes people are so blinded by what they have that the forget how to appreciate it until it is gone. Once it’s gone then it hits you. But not all humans are like that though Sans.”  
“Tsk, tsk Y/N, I did say most humans. Didja think I was referring to you?”  
“Well no but- “  
“Well you’re not like most humans that’s why me and Paps…that’s why I feel so attached to you. You’re different, you actually appreciate the little things.” You gave him a patient smile. “Like when Paps makes you dinner after a long day of work. Or when Undyne needs a sparring partner and Alphys needs an anime buddy, you always are the first to volunteer. Or even when I tell you my hilarious jokes and you laugh even when you don’t feel like laughing. You mean a lot to me, to everyone. Heh, I just wanted you to know that.” You felt really giddy all of a sudden. Papyrus was right and now you felt really tired. This time it was your turn to cling onto Sans like a koala. You heard his soul beating steadily it was quite relaxing. As you continued to snuggle with him you then felt your own soul beat to the rhythm that Sans’ soul was giving you. You both gazed into each other’s eyes before blushing and turning your head away in different directions. You coughed awkwardly and thought of what would Undyne do. ‘Don’t be a wimp and just make a move punk!’ What’s the worst that could happen?  
“Hey Sans?”  
“Yeah?”  
You pecked him on the teeth innocently and smiled.  
“I lava you too.”


End file.
